kien_thucfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cụm động từ/Danh sách
A= abide by: tuân thủ, giữ lời act as st: làm gì như một chức năng act for: hành động, làm chứng, giúp đỡ act on: nhận được lời khuyên, thông tin, chỉ dẫn = act upon act out: bắt chước, đóng kịch act up: cư xử, làm không hợp lý add up: cộng dồn, tính tổng add up to: tính ra một con số, tương đương với account for: chiếm, giải thích, bao gồm allow for: tính đến, xem xét đến ask after: hỏi thăm sức khỏe ask for: hỏi xin ai cái gì ask sb in/ out: cho ai vào/ ra advance in: tấn tới advance on: trình bày advance to: tiến đến agree on sth: đồng ý với điều gì agree with: đồng ý với ai, hợp với, tốt cho answer to: hợp với answer for: chịu trách nhiệm về attach to st: gắn với, đính kèm = enclose st with st attend on (upon): hầu hạ attend to: chú ý |-| B= back up: ủng hộ, hỗ trợ, nâng đỡ; sao lưu back down: từ bỏ, chùn bỏ, lùi, thoát lui back away: lùi, rút về back off (from): tránh ra xa khỏi cái gì back out: hủy bỏ, rút lại = take back bank on: hy vọng, phụ thuộc, tin vào, dựa vào, nhờ vào = depend on, count on become of: xảy ra cho begin with: bắt đầu bằng begin at: khởi sự từ believe in: tin cẩn, tin có belong to: thuộc về bet on: đánh cuộc vào be over: qua rồi be up to: rành rẽ be up to sb to V: ai đó có trách nhiệm phải làm gì be down to: cạn, hết sạch = run out of bear up: xác nhận bear out: chịu đựng bear on: có ảnh hưởng, liên lạc tới blow out: thổi tắt blow down: thổi đổ blow over: thổi qua, qua đi (khó khăn) blow up: đánh sập, nổ tung blend in: phù hợp, hòa nhập, hòa hợp boast about: khoe khoang boil down: cô đọng, đun sôi; giảm thiểu = minimize bog down: sa lầy bolt down: vội vàng (ăn) build into: Xây gắn vào, gắn vào (tường) build up: xây dựng, hình thành, xây lấp (kín), gom (tích) lại, tích lũy build on (upon): Dựa vào, tin cậy vào build in: Có nhà cửa dinh thự bao bọc xung quanh butt in: chen ngang, ngắt lời buy in: mua đồ dự trữ buy out: bồi thường, trả tiền đê không làm gì break away: chạy trốn, ly khai, tách ra break down: hư hỏng, hỏng hóc, suy nhược, suy sụp, phá vỡ break in/into (to+O): đột nhập, cắt ngang (ngắt lời) break up (with+sb): chia tay, giải tán break off: tan vỡ một mối quan hệ, bong ra; hủy bỏ, chấm dứt, đoạn tuyệt break out: bắt đầu, bùng phát bring about: mang đến, mang lại, gây ra bring down: hạ xuống, hạ giá, dỡ bỏ bring out: xuất bản, mang xuống bring up: nuôi dưỡng, nuôi nấng/ nêu lên, đưa ra, trình bày bring off: thành công, ẵm giải bring along: mang ai theo bring on: gây ra, dẫn đến bring round: làm tỉnh, trở lại, thay đổi bring in: đem vào, đưa ra, đưa vào sử dụng (luật), thu, giới thiệu bring into: đưa vào bring back: mang trả, bắt đầu lại, áp dụng lại brighten up: bừng lên, rạng lên, sáng lên brush up (on): trau dồi, ôn luyện, ôn lại bum down: đốt sạch bump into sb: tình cờ gặp, đâm sầm (= run across, run into) burn away: tắt dần burn out: cháy trụi Burst into: xông, bùng lên Burst out: bật cười |-| C= Call in/on at one's house: ghé thăm nhà ai Call at: ghé thăm Call up: gọi đi lính, gọi điện thoại, nhắc lại kỉ niệm, mở file Call off: huỷ bỏ Call for: đón, yêu cầu, mời gọi, triệu tập Call in: thuê, gọi về nhà Call on/by: tới thăm, ghé thăm Care about: quan tâm, để ý tới Care for: muốn, thích, quan tâm chăm sóc Care for: thích, săn sóc Carry away: mang đi, phân phát; tức giận, mất tự chủ Carry on: tiếp tục Carry out: tiến hành, thực hiện Carry off: ẵm giải Carry round: mang theo Catch at: Bắt lấy, nắm lấy cái gì Catch on: trở nên phổ biến, nắm bắt kịp (thời thế), hợp mốt, ưa chuộng Catch up: Làm bù để bắt kịp công việc đã lỡ Catch up on: Làm bù, học bù để bắt kịp phần đã lỡ, tranh thủ thời gian Catch up in: Bị liên quan, dính líu đến cái gì; bắt gặp Catch up with: bắt kịp, đuổi kịp, vượt lên, ngang bằng Catch out: Lừa, đánh lừa; Chứng minh hoặc phát hiện ra ai đang nói dối; bất chợt, bắt quả tang, bắt gặp ai, làm ngạc nhiên Charge with: chịu trách nhiệm Chat up: để ý, bắt chuyện, tán tỉnh đối phương Chew over: nghĩ kĩ Check in/out: làm thủ tục ra/vào (đăng ký) Check up: kiểm tra sức khoẻ Check up on: điều tra, theo dõi Chill out: thư giãn, xả hơi Clean out: dọn sạch, lấy đi hết Clean up: dọn gọn gàng, làm sáng tỏ Clear up: giải quyết, xóa tan, dọn dẹp, trong sáng Clear away: lấy đi, mang đi, rời đi, loại bỏ, dọn bàn Clear off: cút, biến = go away Clear out: lấy hết, đổ bỏ Clear up: dọn dẹp Clear of: chạy trốn Close down: phá sản, đóng cửa nhà máy Close in: tiến tới Close up: xích lại gần nhau Close with: tới gần Close about: vây lấy Come at: tấn công Come to: xấu đi, lên tới Come from: đến từ, bắt nguồn từ Come on: thôi nào, mau lên Come over/round: đến thăm Come round: hồi tỉnh, đến thăm, đến chơi nhà Come down: sụp đổ, giảm Come down to: là do Come down with: trở nên ốm yếu (vì bệnh) Come up: đề cập đến, được nhắc (bàn) đến, nhô lên, nhú lên , xảy ra Come up with: nảy ra (1 ý nghĩ), tạo ra, loé lên, nghĩ ra Come up against: đương đầu, đối đầu, đối mặt (khó khăn) Come out: xuất bản, xuất hiện, ngoi lên, lộ ra, phát hành Come out with: tung ra sản phẩm Come about: xảy ra Come across: tình cờ gặp Come apart: vỡ vụn, sút ra Come along/ on with: hòa hợp, tiến triển Come away: đi khỏi, đi xa, rời khỏi, đẩy lùi Come into: thừa kế, thùa hưởng Come in for: tham gia, hứng chịu; tiếp nhận, đón nhận, hưởng cái gì Come off: thực hiện, thành công, rớt ra, bong ra Come through: thông báo (tin tức), công bố, sống sót Come for: tấn công Come forward: tình nguyện, nhờ sự giúp đỡ Come between: can thiệp Come up to: nảy ra (ý tưởng); đáp ứng Come up to one's expectation: đạt được ước nguyện, thỏa lòng kỳ vọng Complain about: phàn nàn về Complain to sb about st: pganf nàn với ai về Compliment on: khen ngợi Confide in sb: tin tưởng, thổ lộ, tâm sự Congratulate on: chúc mừng Conjure up: gợi lên Consign to: giao phó cho Cope with: lo toan, đối phó với Convict of: kết tội, kết án Cough up: nhả ra (máy), miễn cưỡng trả tiền Count in: hoạt động (với ai) Count on sb for sth = rely on: trông cậy vào ai, dựa dẫm, tin tưởng Couple with: đồng hành, phối kết hợp (= combine Cover up: che lại, bưng bít Cross out: gạch đi, xoá đi Crop up: nhắc đến, bàn đến; diễn ra bất ngờ Cry for: khóc đ̣i Cry for sth: kêu đói Cry for the moon: đòi cái ko thể Cry with joy: khóc vì vui Cut sth into: cắt vật gì thành Cut into: nói vào, xen vào Cut down: cắt giảm, chặt đốn, giết Cut back on/cut down on: cắt giảm (chi tiêu), đốn chặt Cut in: cắt ngang Cut out for: phù hợp với, có năng lực Cut sth out off sth/Cut out: cắt cái gì rời khỏi cái gì Cut off: cô lập, cách li ngừng phục vụ, cắt hết nguồn cung cấp Cut up: chia nhỏ/ buồn, đau khổ Cut across: cắt ngang Cut through: loại bỏ chướng ngại vật |-| D= dawn on: chợt nghĩ ra, chợt nhớ ra deal in: giao dịch về deal with: giải quyết; thỏa hiệp, lập giao kèo delight in: thích thú về depart from: bỏ, sửa đổi decide on st: quyết định đến dedicate/devote + one's (time/money) / oneself + to sb/st/Ving: cống hiến do in: giết chết, làm mệt nhoài, làm bị thương do up: gói lại, làm trò gì đó do with: chịu đựng do without: xoay xở, nhịn, không dùng do for a thing: kiếm ra một vật do over: dọn dẹp, trang trí lại double up: gập người lại doze off: ngủ thiếp, ngủ gục, thiếp đi = nod off; drop off; fall asleep Die away: yếu dần, mờ dần Die down: giảm đi, chết dần chết mòn Die out/die off: tuyệt chủng Die for sb/st: thèm gì, chết vì Die of: chết vì bệnh gì Dig in: ăn (ngấu nghiến) Dig out: lục lọi, truy tìm Dip into: đọc lướt, rút tiền Do away with: bãi bỏ, dỡ bỏ, bãi miễn, loại bỏ, giết, tiêu diệt Do up: trang trí Do with : làm được gì nhờ có Do without: làm được gì mà không cần Donate st for sb: ủng hộ, tài trợ gì cho ai Dose over: dùng quá liều lượng Drag on: kéo dài triền miên Draw on: dựa vào Draw back: rút lui Draw in: trở nên ngắn lại Draw up: soạn thảo (kế hoạch) Drink up: uống hết Drive at: ngụ ý, ám chỉ Drive away: bỏ chạy (xe) Drop in (at one's house): ghé thăm nhà ai, ghé qua, tạt ngang Drop off: buồn ngủ, ngủ gật, sụt giảm Drop out: bỏ dở Drop out of school: bỏ học Drop back/behind: tụt hậu Dry up: khô cạn, khô ráo; ngừng cung cấp; im không nói nữa; quên mất ý Dry out: hạn hán, khô hạn Dwell on: nghĩ ngợi |-| E= Eat up: ăn hết Eat out: ăn ở ngoài (thay vì ăn trong nhà) Ease off: trở nên nhẹ nhàng hơn, bớt căng thẳng Egg on: động viên, khích lệ, cổ vũ, xúi giục Embark on st: bắt đầu làm gì Encroach on: xâm phạm End up: kết thúc End up in: rốt cuộc vào, cuối cùng đi đến Exclude st from sb: loại bỏ khỏi Explain away: chống chế, biện minh Expell from: đuổi khỏi trường Evict from: đuổi khỏi nhà Eject from: đuổi |-| F= Face up to: đương đầu, đối mặt Face up to one's responsibility: gánh lấy trách nhiệm, nhận lấy trách nhiệm Face off: đối diện Fade away: tan biến, mờ nhạt đi Fall back: Ngã ngửa; Rút lui Fall back on: trông cậy, dựa vào, phải cầu đến, phải dùng đến (cái gì) Fall in: (Quân sự) Đứng vào hàng; (Thông tục) Vào trong lùi vào trong (ngôi nhà); Đến lúc phải thanh toán (nợ); hết hạn (hợp đồng thuê nhà); Sập, lún, sụp đổ (mái nhà... ) Fall in with: mê cái gì; Tình cờ gặp (ai); Theo, tán đồng (quan điểm của ai... ); đồng ý với (ai); (từ Mỹ, nghĩa Mỹ) chiều ý, theo ý (ai); Trùng hợp với Fall in love with sb: yêu ai đó say đắm Fall behind: chậm hơn so với dự định, rớt lại phía sau Fall through: thất bại, hoãn lại Fall on: Nhập trận, tấn công; Bắt đầu ăn uống Fall off: giảm dần (số lượng, chất lượng); rơi khỏi vật bám Fall down: thất bại; Rơi xuống, ngã xuống, sụp xuống, sụp đổ Fall across: Tình cờ gặp (ai) Fall among: Tình cờ rơi vào đám (người nào... ) Fall away: Bỏ, rời bỏ, bỏ rơi (ai... ); ly khai (đạo, đảng); Héo mòn đi, gầy mòn đi; Biến đi; rơi thành từng mảng Fall behind: Thụt lùi, bị tụt lại đằng sau; (Từ mỹ,nghĩa mỹ) Không trả được đúng hạn, còn thiếu lại, còn nợ lại Fall for: (Từ lóng) Mê tít, phục lăn; (Mỹ) bị bịp, bị chơi xỏ; yêu Fall out (of): Rơi ra ngoài; xoã ra (tóc); Cãi nhau, bất hoà; Hoá ra là, thành ra là, dẫn đến kết quả là Fall over: Ngã lộn nhào, bị đổ Fall to: Bắt đầu; Bắt đầu tấn công; bắt đầu ăn Fall under: Được liệt vào, được xếp loại vào; Ở dưới (sự quan sát... ); chịu (ảnh hưởng của ai... ) Fall upon: Tấn công Fall within: Nằm trong, gồm trong Fear away: sợ chạy mất Feed on: ăn Feed up (with st): chán, chán nản, chán ngấy Fell up to: cảm thấy đủ sức làm gì Find (st) to: tìm đến, giải pháp, chìa khóa cho File in: nộp (tài liệu) Fill in/out: điền vào Fill up with: đổ đầy Fill out: điền hết, điền sạch Fill in for: đại diện, thay thế = stand in for Find out: tìm ra, khám phá Figure out: tìm hiểu Fix up with: sửa chữa Flake out: lăn ra ngủ Follow up: bám sát, theo dõi Frown on/upon sb/st: không tán thành |-| G= Get through to (sb): liên lạc với ai, làm cho hiểu được Get through: hoàn thành, hoàn tất, vượt qua, trôi qua Get into: đi vào , lên (xe) Get in: đến , trúng cử, mang lại Get off: cởi bỏ, xuống xe, khởi hành; tha bổng >< get on: lên xe Get out of: tránh xa, trốn tránh việc gì Get on: hòa thuận; xấp xỉ Get on for: già đi, trễ nải, sắp tới Get on with sb: ăn ý, sống hòa thuận với ai, có quan hệ Get down: đi xuống, ghi lại, rời (bàn), làm cho buồn Get sb down: làm ai thất vọng Get down to doing: bắt đầu nghiêm túc làm vịêc gì (bắt tay vào làm việc), chuyên tâm = apply oneself to st Get to doing: bắt tay vào làm việc gì Get round...(to doing): sắp xếp thì giờ (làm gì), xoay xở, hoàn tất Get along/on with: hòa hợp với, có quan hệ Get across: làm cho cái gì được hiểu Get at: đạt đến, tới, vớ được Get back: trở lại Get up: ngủ dậy Get ahead: vượt trước ai Get away: trốn thoát Get away with: cuỗm theo cái gì/ trốn tránh hình phạt/ thoái thác công việc/ tẩu thoát/ tha bổng Get over: vượt qua, khắc phục Get on one's nerves: làm ai phát điên, chọc tức ai Get by: quản lý, điều hành, xoay sở Get by on/in/with st: trang trải, làm việc khó khăn, nhờ ai xoay xở Get behind: chậm trễ Give away: cho đi, tống đi; nói lộ, để lộ, tiết lộ bí mật/ nói rõ lai lịch Give st back: trả lại Give in: bỏ cuộc, đầu hàng, nhượng bộ, khuất phục = knuckle under Give way to: nhường chỗ cho ai, mở đường cho, cải tiến Give up: từ bỏ, bỏ cuộc Give out: phân phát, cạn kịêt Give off: toả ra, thải ra, phát ra (mùi hương, hương vị) Glance/stare/gaze at sb: liếc/ nhìn chằm(lườm)/ nhìn chằm (mơ màng) vào ai Go out: tắt điện, đi ra ngoài/ hết thời, lỗi thời Go out for st: đi ra ngoài để làm gì Go out of sb/st: phẩm chất/tính chất/đặc tính/đức tính... hoặc cảm xúc của ai/cái gì không còn; phẩm chất/tính chất/đặc tính/đức tính... biến mất khỏi ai/cái gì...; thua Go out with: hẹn ḥò Go through: trải qua, vượt qua; kiểm tra, thực hiện công việc; lục soát Go through with: kiên trì bền bỉ, làm cho xong Go for: cố gắng giành được, tấn công Go in: khuất sau đám mây Go in for: tham gia vào (đăng kí tham dự), yêu thích Go with: phù hợp = match Go without: kiêng nhịn, không dùng Go off: nổi giận, nổ tung, thiu/hư (thức ăn), héo, chán, rời đi Go off on: phát chán Go off with: cuỗm theo Go ahead: tiến lên Go back: quay lại Go back on one's word: không giữ lời Go back to: có từ (xuất xứ) Go beyond: vượt xa Go down: xẹp xuống, giảm, chìm Go down with: mắc bệnh, nhiễm bệnh Go over: kiểm tra, xem xét kĩ lưỡng, đọc kĩ, đọc lại Go up: tăng, đi lên, vào đại học Go into: lâm vào, đi sâu vào, xem xét Go away: cút đi, đi khỏi, dọn khỏi Go round: đủ chia, lây lan Go on: tiếp tục Go under: chìm nghỉm; thất bại; đầu hàng; phá sản Go by = elapse = pass: đi qua, trôi qua (time, chance, opportunity) Go along with: chấp nhận Go about: đi đây đi đó, lan truyền Go ahead of: dẫn đầu Gulp down: uống 1 hơi Grow out of: lớn vượt khỏi so với Grow up: trưởng thành |-| H= Hand down to: truyền lại (cho thế hệ sau) Hand in: giao nộp (bài, tội phạm ) Hand back: giao lại, trả lại Hand over: trao trả quyền lực Hand out (st to sb): phân phát, cho, bố thí Hang round: lảng vảng Hang on = hold on = hold off: bắt lấy, cầm máy (điện thoại) Hang up (off): cúp máy, treo Hang out: treo ra ngoài; đàn đúm, tụ tập Hang about: đàn đúm, tụ tập Hang together: hỗ trợ nhau Hark back: ham nói về (thích nói) Harp on: quay về vấn đề, nói lải nhải Head for a place: hướng đến Heap on: chất đống lá Help out: ra giúp sức, giúp đỡ Hold on/hold off: hoãn lại, cản lại Hold on: cầm máy Hold back: kiềm chế, kìm hãm, thụt lùi Hold up: cản trở, hoãn, kìm lại / trấn lột Hold out: phòng thủ, đưa ra kì vọng (hope) Hold to: tuân theo Hold by: giữ hứa = promise Hook on: nghiện Hush up: che giấu, bưng bít |-| I= ice over: đóng băng ice up: làm đá impact sb on st: áp đặt indulge in: đam mê invite to: mời đến iron out: loại bỏ issue forth: phát hành/ phân phát |-| J= Jump at: chớp thời cơ, tranh thủ Jump at a chance/an opportunity: chộp lấy cơ hội Jump at a conclusion: vội kết luận Jump at an order: vội vàng nhận lời Jump for joy: nhảy lên vì sung sướng Jump into (out of): nhảy vào (ra) |-| K= Keep away from = keep off: tránh xa Keep out (of): ngăn cản, tránh xa Keep sb back from: ngăn cản ai không làm gì Keep sb from: ngăn cản ai khỏi Keep sb together: gắn bó Keep up: giữ lại, giữ vững, duy trì, tiếp tục Keep up with: theo kịp ai/ giữ cho mức sống ngang bằng với ai (Lily, the Whitakers...) Keep on Ving st = keep up V-ing: cứ tiếp tục làm gì Keep in: kềm lại Keep sb away: làm ai tránh xa không cho đến gần Keep down: cúi xuống, nằm xuống Kick out of: bỏ Knock down: kéo đổ , sụp đổ, san bằng Knock out: hạ gục ai Knock off: nghỉ làm, ngừng tay Knuckle under: khuất phục |-| L= Laugh at: chế nhạo (= make fun of) Lay down: ban hành, đưa ra quy định, hạ vũ khí Lay out: sắp xếp, lập dàn ý Lay off: sa thải (= fire, sack, dismiss) Last out: quát tháo, công kích dữ dội Lash out on: tiêu xài lớn Leave sb off: cho ai nghỉ việc Leave out: bỏ sót/quên Leave out at: bỏ quên, bỏ lại Lead up to: chịu đựng, chuẩn bị Leak out: lộ ra, tiết lộ, rò rỉ Let up: dịu đi Let down: làm ai thất vọng , phụ lòng Let sb in/out: cho ai vào/ra, phóng thích ai, cho ra Let (sb) off: tha bổng cho ai, thả đi Let on: để lộ, nói lộ = give away Let off: đốt (giấy, pháo), tha, miễn tội Lie in: ngủ bù Lie down: nằm nghỉ Live up to one's expectation: sống xứng đáng với, sống theo, đáp ứng được Live on st/sb: sống dựa vào Live off: sống nhờ vào Live down: phai tàn, quên đi Live out: sống sót (qua), thoát chết Lock up: khóa chặt ai Long for: mong mỏi Look after: chăm sóc Look at: quan sát, nhìn ngắm Look about: chờ đợi Look back on: nhớ lại, hồi tưởng Look round: quay lại nhìn, nhìn quanh Look for: tìm kiếm Look forward to V-ing: mong đợi , mong chờ Look in/on: ghé thăm Look up: tra cứu (từ điển, số điện thoại); trở nên tốt đẹp hơn Look into: xem xét , nghiên cứu, điều tra Look on: đứng nhìn, đứng xem (không làm gì); thờ ơ (vô cảm) Look out: coi chừng Look out for: chờ đợi Look over: kiểm tra, nhìn bao quát, nhìn qua, nhìn kĩ Look up to: tôn trọng, kính trọng, kính phục Look down on: coi thường, khinh Look out on: cẩn thận, coi chừng Look through: xem qua |-| M= Make up: trang điểm, bịa chuyện; bao gồm; làm bù Make out: phân biệt, xác định, hiểu, nhìn rõ, lập ra Make off: rời, chuồn, chạy thoát, trốn thoát (= get away) Make up for: đền bù, hoà giải với ai Make the way to: tìm đường đến Make of: hiểu Make over: chuyển giao, chuyển nhượng Make for: đền bù, bù đắp; hướng về Make account for: giải thích Make with: sử dụng Meddle with: can thiệp, xen vào = break in, cut in Mess about: lêu lổng, bỏ phí thời gian Mix out: trộn lẫn, lộn xộn Miss out: bỏ lỡ Move away: bỏ đi, ra đi Move out: chuyển đi Move in/into: chuyển đến, dọn Move on: tiếp tục |-| N= naff off: mất hướng, ra ngoài nag at: cằn nhàu, cầu nhàu nail down: hiểu, lấy thông tin, thành công trong việc name after: đặt tên theo ai narrow down: thu hẹp lại nerd out: chơi an toàn, thảo luận chi tiết nip off: đi đến chỗ nào đó thật nhanh nip out: đi đến chỗ nào đó thật nhanh nod to/at: gật đầu chào nod off: buồn ngủ, ngủ gục nod through: lách luật nose about: tìm cái gì bị ẩn giấu nose around: tìm bằng chứng nose out: khám phá, tìm ra note down: ghi chú notorious for st: tai tiếng về nut out: nhét ra, tìm câu trả lời giải quyết vấn đề |-| O= object to sb: phản đối ai occur to: xảy ra với open up: mở ra operate on: vận hành, thực hiện opt for: quyết định, chọn điều gì Opt out of st: tránh khỏi, ngừng Order sb about/around sth: sai ai làm gì order in/order out for: đặt hàng order out: ra lệnh order up: đặt lên overflow with: ngập đầy overhear st from sb: nghe lén Owe sth to sb: có được gì nhờ ai, nợ ai điều gì own up (to) doing st: thú nhận |-| P= Pack off: tống khứ Part with: rời bỏ, bỏ đi, chia rẽ Pass away: qua đời Pass by: đi ngang qua, trôi qua Pass on: chuyển lời nhắn Pass on to: truyền lại Pass out: ngất, xỉu Pass over: vượt qua Pass down: truyền bá Pass for: coi là Pay back: trả nợ (ai), trả lại, trả đũa Pay in: trả tiền (sau khi mua hàng) Pay off = Pay up the dept: trả hết nợ nần; có lợi nhuận, thành công; đáp trả, đền đáp Pay out: giành khoản lớn (mua gì) Patch up: dàn hoà, giải quyết mâu thuẫn; chắp vá, vá víu Pick on: hái, la rầy, chỉ trích Pick at: ăn từ từ Pick out: chọn lựa, chọn ra, phát hiện Pick up: nhặt, đón, thu lượm, phát triển Plead with sb: (bào chữa) van xin ai Play down: Che giấu bớt, giảm xuống, nói giảm nói tránh Play up: nói quá Play at: giả làm (nhân vật hư cấu), giở trò Point out: chỉ ra Point to: chỉ vào Prey on: ăn Pull about: giằng co Pull aside: kéo sang bên Pull away: chuyển bánh, đi Pull back: rút lui Pull down: kéo đổ , san bằng Pull in to: vào (nhà ga) Pull up: dừng lại Pull sth out: lấy cái gì ra Pull over at: đỗ xe Pull out: rút lui Pull through: qua khỏi (ốm), thoát khỏi (khó khăn) Push up: đẩy lên, tăng lên Push down: xô ngã Pile up: chồng chất, chất đống việc Pile on: cường điệu Praise on: ca ngợi Prepare for: chuẩn bị Press on: tiếp tục Press ahead with: tiếp tục làm việc quyết tâm Put in/into: giao nhiệm vụ cho ai, thi hành Put together: lắp ghép Put (sth) aside/by: cất đi, để dành Put sth away : cất đi Put through to sb: liên lạc với ai, nối máy với ai Put down: hạ xuống, đàn áp Put down to: lí do của Put on: mặc, đeo, đội, thêm vào; tăng cân, bật lên Put up: dựng lên, tăng giá, cho ngủ/ở nhờ Put up with: tha thứ, chịu đựng Put up for: xin ai ngủ nhờ Put out: dập tắt Put sth/sb out: đưa ai/cái gì ra ngoài Put off: trì hoãn, nản, lẩn tránh Put over: hoàn thành (hoàn cảnh không thuận lợi); kéo dài, làm chậm; bịa Put forward: trình bày, đề xuất, đưa ra, nêu ra; vặn (kim đồng hồ) tiến lên Put back: để lại (chỗ cũ), vặn (đồng hồ) lùi lại Put about: trở buồm (con thuyền), làm quay lại, xoay hướng đi Put across: thực hiện thành công, làm cho được tán thưởng (vở kịch, câu chuyện,...; diễn đạt, diễn giải Put away: cất vào chỗ cũ |-| Q= quarrel out: cãi nhau quarrel with sb about st: cãi vã với ai về queer up: đứng lên, hủy hoại question sb about st: hỏi ai về quieten down: yên tĩnh quit on: dừng làm việc quote for doing st: kêu gọi ai |-| R= Read about = Find out: tìm ra Rely on = count on: dựa dẫm, tin tưởng, trông cậy React to: phản ứng đến Read off: đọc lớn Rest on: dựa vào Result from: bắt nguồn, nguyên nhân từ Result in: dẫn đến (kết quả / hậu quả) = bring about, lead to, cause Require to: yêu cầu, đòi hỏi Rinse out: súc miệng Root out: triệt hạ, diệt tận gốc Rub out: tẩy, xóa Rob of: cướp Rule out: loại bỏ, xóa bỏ = cancel Run across sb: tình cờ gặp Run after: truy đuổi Run away/ off from: chạy trốn Run out (of): cạn kiệt (dùng hết) Run over: đè chết Run back: quay trở lại Run down: cắt giảm, ngừng phục vụ, nói xấu, làm yếu đi Run into: tình cờ gặp, đâm xô, lâm vào (= meet sb by chance/ by accident/ by mistake >< on purpose) Run in: chạy thử, chạy rà, chạy vào Run off: rời, khởi đầu Run for: chạy đua, tranh cử Run against: tranh cử để giành giật Rush into: đổ xô Ring after: gọi lại sau Ring off: tắt máy (điện thoại) Roll in: chuyển ra, lấy ra, rút ra Roll on: hãy đến mau Roll out: tiến lên, xông lên |-| S= Save up: để dành Scold (sb) for: la mắng Scrape through: vượt qua Seal off: cách ly (bởi công an, cảnh sát) Search for: tìm kiếm See about = see to: quan tâm, để ý See off: tạm biệt, tiễn ra bến tàu See out: tiễn ra cửa See through (sb): nhận ra bản chất của ai, nhìn xuyên qua See over = go over: Kiểm tra See to: để mắt đến (= keep an eye on st) Seize up: nghẽn, mắc kẹt vì quá nóng, hỏng hóc Send for: yêu cầu, mời gọi Send to:đưa ai vào (bệnh viện, nhà tù) Send back: trả lại Send off: gửi đi (thư, quà) phái (ai) đi (công tác) Send away: đuổi, xua Separate up: li thân Set out: khởi hành, làm sáng tỏ, cố tình, cố ý Set off: bắt đầu, lên đường, phát ra, gây ra, khởi hành, làm nổi bật Set about: bắt đầu, khởi công Set in: bắt đầu (dùng cho thời tiết); ngấm vào, thấm vào, thẩm thấu vào (Nó có nghĩa là điều gì đó được sắp đặt để tồn tại lâu dài); cố định, bảo thủ Set up: dựng lên, ráp, thành lập; lên kế hoạch; đổ lỗi cho ai, giăng bẫy Set sb back: ngăn cản ai Set down: dừng lại (cho khách xuống), trả khách, viết ra Set aside: bác bỏ, loại, dành dụm Set back: làm chậm lại, lùi xa Set on/upon: tấn công, bao vây Settle down: định cư, an cư lập nghiệp (sống ổn định); giữ im lặng Shape up: hình thành, phát triển tốt Shave off: cút xéo Shop round: mua bán loanh quanh Shop around: đi xem giá, khảo giá Shoot off: bỏ đi Shout at: quát tháo, hét, chửi Shout down: la át tiếng, hết lên lúc họ đang nói, chặn họng Show off: khoe khoang, khoác lác Show up: xuất hiện, đến, gàn dở, làm ai ngượng Show st to sb: khe gì cho ai Show in: đưa ai vào Show out: đưa ra ngoài cửa Shrug off: hết mau Shut down: sập tiệm, phá sản, đóng cửa Shut up: ngậm miệng lại Shut off: chặn lại Shy away: tránh xa Sit round: ngồi nhàn rỗi Sit up for: chờ ai cho tới tận khuya Size up: đánh giá, dò xét Skate over: lướt qua, trượt qua, nói qua loa Sleep on: để hoãn, tạm gác (đến hôm sau) Sleep off: ngủ hết say Slow down: chậm lại Slope off: rời đi thật yên lặng Slip away: lẩn trốn, lẻn đi Slip up: mắc lỗi Slip out: chuồn ra ngoài Smooth over: xoa dịu Smash up: đâm Snap up: mua hết Soldier on: tiếp tục một mình Sort out: chọn ra, giải quyết Sort through: sắp xếp = arrange Sound out: dò ý Spell out: giải thích tường tận, nói cặn kẽ Specialize in: làm công việc chủ yếu = major in Spin out: kéo dài thời gian Split up: chia tay Split up with: chia tay, đoạn tuyệt Spur on: khuyến khích, phi nhanh Squeeze in: thắt chặt, siết chặt Stand by: ủng hộ ai, trung thành; đứng cạnh, đứng nhìn Stand out: nổi bật Stand for: đại diện, viết tắt của, khoan dung, ủng hộ Stand up for: chịu đựng; bảo vệ (ý kiến, quan điểm); đương đầu Stand up to: đương đầu với Stand back: quay lưng Stand in for: thế chỗ của ai, đại diện, thay mặt Stand behind: đứng ngay sau, bảo vệ Start off: khởi hành, lên đường, bắt đầu Stay away from (a place): tránh xa, khômg đến được Stay behind: ở lại Stay up: thức khuya Stay on at: ở lại trường để học thêm Stay in: ở nhà (không đi đâu) Stay over: nán lại Step aside: bước sang bên Step back: lùi lại Step out: ra ngoài Step down: thoái vị Stick on: giữ vững, giữ lấy Stick by: trung thành (nghe theo ai) Stop over: ở lại, dừng lại Stretch down: trải dài Strive for: cố gắng Strip off: cởi quần áo String along: đánh lừa; đi dọc theo Stuck to: tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt Stuck up: bốc phét Suffer from: chịu đựng (bệnh) Suffer for O: gánh chịu (hậu quả) Sum up: tóm tắt, tổng kết Swan about: la cà, ăn chơi Switch off: ngừng, thôi làm việc gì |-| T= Tamper with: sửa hỏng, làm giả Take away (from): lấy đi, trừ đi, làm nguôi đi, đem về, loại bỏ Take aback: giật mình5 Take after: giống ai như đúc Take back (to): đem trả lại, rút lại lời nói Take down: gỡ xuống, lấy xuống, tháo dỡ Take in: lừa gạt ai, hiểu, hấp thụ, cho trú (cho ở trọ); sửa Take on: tuyển thêm, lấy thêm người, thuê, ôm đồm, nhận trách nhiệm, lĩnh hội Take off: thành công; cất cánh, cởi tháo bỏ cái gì/ bắt chước Take over: giành quyền kiểm soát, tiếp quản, chiếm lĩnh, thâu tóm quyền lực Take up: đảm nhận, chiếm giữ (không gian), bắt đầu làm gì (thành thú tiêu khiển), đam mê, theo đuổi; áp dụng, tham khảo Take up with: thân thiết, bàn bạc, ảnh hưởng, liên quan Take to: yêu thích, ham thích, nghiện Take into: cân nhắc, xem xét = take account of, take into considerable, consider Take out: đăng kí (mua dài hạn), lấy ra, làm rỗng, nhổ, mang đi vứt, loại bỏ, đưa đi chơi Take for: nhầm lẫn với... = mix sb up with sb Take sb/st for sb/st: giả dụ, cho rằng ... là ... Talk sb into st: thuyết phục ai Talk sb out of: cản trở ai Talk over: bàn luận kĩ càng Tart up: trang trí (qua loa) = do up Tag along: đi theo Tax sb on st đánh thuế ai cái gì Throw away: ném đi, vứt hẳn đi, bỏ, quẳng đi Throw out: vứt đi, vứt bỏ, tống cổ ai Throw off: phun ra, tống ra Think over: suy xét, nghĩ kĩ Tide over: chi phí, thanh toán phí tổn Tie down: ràng buộc Tie in with: buộc chặt Tie sb out: làm ai đó mệt lả Tip off: lưu ý, báo tin Tip away (from): đi khỏi Tick off: la, rầy, la mắng, quát, chỉ trích = tell off Tell off: mắng mỏ, phê bình, chỉ trích Tell on: mách lẻo Tell against: chống lại Tell apart: phân biệt Touch down: hạ cánh, tiếp đất Touch on: nhắc đến Touch off: bắt đầu Touch up: tô, sửa qua, sửa đổi Trade in: đổi đồ cũ lấy đồ mới, mua bán, trao đổi Track down: theo dõi, theo vết mà bắt được, tìm ra Trot out: viện cớ, nhanh chóng đưa ra Try on: thử (quần áo) Try out: thử...(máy móc), thử nghiệm (= test) Turn away: từ chối (= turn down); không cho vào, quay đi Turn into: chuyển thành Turn out: hóa ra là, trở nên (tốt/ xấu/ thành công/ thất bại...); lột trái, rút ra, sản xuất; phát hiện, lộ; đổ ra Turn on: tấn công Turn on/off: mở, tắt Turn off: đuổi (việc) Turn up/down: vặn to, nhỏ (âm lượng); từ chối Turn up: xuất hịên, đến tới Turn in: đi ngủ Turn over: lật sang, trở mình (ngủ), giao nộp, thôi việc, đạt dân số Turn about: xoay sang hướng khác Turn round: quay đầu Tuck in: xà vào ăn, ăn ngấu nghiến, ăn ngon lành Tuck away: cất giấu Tumble to: nhận chức được đúng (sự việc/ bản chất của ai) |-| U= Use up: sử dụng hết, cạn kiệt Urge sb into/out of: thuyết phục ai làm gì/không làm gì |-| V= vacuum up: tiêu tốn vamp up: phát minh, chế tạo, ứng biến, làm gì thú vị veg out: thư giãn không làm gì venture forth: mạo hiểm, đến đâu đó an toàn volunteer for st: xung phong, tình nguyện vote for sb: bỏ phiếu cho ai |-| W= Wait for: đợi Wait up for: đợi ai đến tận khuya Walk out on: từ bỏ giữa chừng Walk away on: ra khỏi Watch out/over: coi chừng (= look out) Watch out for sth/sb: coi chừng cái gì/ai đó Wake up: thức giấc, dậy Wash out: xanh xao, thất sắc, xỉu Warm up: làm ấm Wear off: mất tác dụng, biến mất, phai nhạt dần, kiệt sức, mệt, chán Wear out: làm ai mệt lả người, mệt nhoài, mòn Wear down: làm mòn đi Wear on: trôi châmk chạp Wind up: kết thúc Wind down: rút gọn Wipe out: tuyệt chủng, xóa sổ, huỷ diệt, chết hết, xóa sạch Wipe away: tẩy bẩn Wipe up: lau chùi sạch Wipe off: xóa sạch, tẩy bỏ, lau đi, bất hòa Work off: loại bỏ Work out: tìm ra cách giải quyết, diễn ra, tính toán ra, lên kế hoạch Work up: làm khuấy động Wrap up: mặc ấm Wriggle out of: lẩn tránh, lẩn trốn Write down: viết vào |-| X= Không tồn tại! |-| Y= yack on: nói liên tục yammer on: nói liên tục yearn for: khao khát, mong ước yell at: la hét yield to: đầu hàng |-| Z= Zero in on: tập trung vào, hướng thẳng đến Zero out: cắt giảm kinh phí, huỷ bỏ, loại bỏ Zip around: di chuyển thật nhanh Zip by: vượt qua thật nhanh Zip it: im lặng, không nói gì Zip up: im lặng Zone in: chú ý (khi thấy gì đó thú vị) Zone in out: chú ý (khi thấy gì đó thú vị) Zone out: không chú ý, phân tách Zonk out: buồn ngủ Zoom in: phóng to Zoom in out: phóng to Zoom off: phóng đi Zoom out: thu nhỏ Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Danh sách